Hellhound
The Hellhound, also known as the Black Dog or the Bearer of Death, is a species of amortal supernatural spirits who possesses the bodies of humans upon being reborn on Earth in order to complete their destined missions. They possess pyrokinetic and thermokinetic powers and are said to be the guardian of the supernatural world, making it their duty to make sure this world remains a secret to the human world. They are neither good nor evil, being utterly neutral and focused only on their "natural" duty. It was initially believed that Jordan Parrish was the only vessel for a Hellhound spirit in the Teen Wolf series, but in the second half of Season 6, it was revealed that there is at least one other Hellhound, whose name is Halwyn and who has possessed an unknown vessel for over one hundred years. According to folklore and legend, Hellhounds ride the storm with the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, though their specific role within in the Hunt remains a mystery as of now. The vessel of a Hellhound often has no idea of this fact; for example, Parrish had no idea that he had been possessed by the Hellhound for over a year until he was finally informed of his supernatural identity by Chris and Gerard Argent in The Sword and the Spirit. Because the Hellhound is a creature of the night, the transformation into their Hellhound form usually happens after nightfall, during which point it typically completely takes over its human host, repressing the host's spirit until their job is done for the evening. The transformation has thus far been shown to be a sort of blackout, where the person usually has no memories of what they did while the Hellhound was in control, although after several weeks of actively transforming into the Hellhound at night, Parrish began to remember bits and pieces of the Hellhound's activities that he subconsciously witnessed. However, the Hellhound is also capable of fully merging with its host, allowing the host conscious control over its powers so they can have a more equal relationship while still completing their mission. The Hellhound's eyes typically glow reddish-orange like flames (though they can also turn a blue-green color when they are being controlled by the Ghost Riders or someone with the power of a Ghost Rider, such as Garrett Douglas). They possess the power to generate fire and heat from their bodies and control these elements, as evidenced when Parrish burned Theo Raeken and knocked him out with a flaming punch to the face, and when Parrish incinerated the Chimera Corey Bryant's body when he tried to restrain Parrish in a battle. This power also affords them an immunity to fire as well; for example, Parrish was burned alive in a car, but moments later, he walked into the police station with no burns or permanent damage, with the exception of the melted and burned remnants of his uniform. Exposure to fire can trigger the Hellhound's control over the vessel's body in cases where the Hellhound spirit and their human vessel have not merged together. Characteristics It is unknown how many Hellhounds exist in the Teen Wolf universe, but, at present, only two have been introduced. The first Hellhound, who is referred to as Cerberus, is currently possessing Jordan Parrish, and the second, known as Halwyn, has been possessing an unnamed male vessel since at least 1912. Cerberus Parrish's Hellhound has gone by many names throughout its immensely long life, including Cerberus, Garmr, the Black Shuck, and the Black Dog, presumably gaining the names from various different cultures' version of the Hellhound legend in mythology. From the short amount of time the Hellhound has been seen in control of Parrish's body, he has given the impression of being aloof and focused solely on fulfilling his mission, barely seeming to notice anything else around him due to his view that it is small and unimportant in comparison. However, he is perfectly willing to eliminate any obstacle in his path if they seem to get in his way, such as the violence he has committed in his pursuit to take the bodies of the dead Chimeras to the Nemeton. That said, he worked with Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Liam Dunbar, allowing them to follow him in his pursuit of the Banshee, Lydia Martin, at Eichen House; he even moved Stiles out of the way with only minimal force so he could shield them from the force of the Banshee's scream. This contrasts strongly with his reaction to the members of the Chimera Pack, who he forcefully attacked after Theo Raeken ordered them to take him down. The Hellhound even warned Scott and his pack about the Beast's trap, suggesting that he at the very least views the pack as innocent creatures who are not worth killing; given the fact that the Hellhound is known as the Guardian of the Supernatural, he may have been trying to protect them in the same way he intended to protect the secret of the supernatural world's existence. Personality-wise, Parrish's Hellhound is seemingly completely neutral and thus neither good nor evil. While he views Parrish as nothing more than a vessel in his mission to defeat the Beast, he was willing to listen to Lydia when she told him that he could only defeat his foe by accepting Parrish's spirit and allowing them to work together. While his duty is to cover up the supernatural, he hasn't attempted to kill witnesses of his behavior, nor those who know about the supernatural, suggesting that he has some sort of moral code that he follows regarding loss of innocent life. Halwyn It is unknown what Halwyn's Hellhound's characteristics are but Halwyn himself was very determined in his hunt and also used violence against those who would impede him. Having a similar single-minded goal as Cerberus in that they intended to hunt and kill something that was a serious threat. Halwyn mistakenly hunted Liam but later realized that he was not the entity he was after. The entity he was hunting was revealed to be a Anuk-ite, a poweful shapeshifter that fed on fear, Halwyn had previously caught it and trapped it in the wild hunt. He then later built Eichen house, where he went dormant. Powers and Abilities *Amortality: According to Cerberus, he is beyond life and death and are one of the few (if not the only) infinite beings in the Teen Wolf universe. He implied that his spirit is extremely old, and judging by the comment he made about being known as Cerberus, a Hellhound figure from Ancient Greek mythology, he has possibly existed for millennia. While the human vessels of the Hellhound may perish in time, the Hellhound spirit itself exists forever by being reborn into new human bodies when he has a supernatural duty to fulfill on Earth. This immortality appears to extend to their vessels, as Halwyn's vessel appears to have not aged in the one hundred or so years that it has been imprisoned in Eichen House. *'Possession': The Hellhound can take a human vessel by imbuing it with its spirit and power. By doing so, the human gains all of the powers and the abilities of the Hellhound, a process that the Hellhound has performed countless times throughout its long life. After possessing a body, the Hellhound can either dominate the vessel's spirit and control their body like its own, or they can merge themselves with the spirit of their vessel so that they can work together for a common goal, such as what happened with Parrish and Cerberus when it became clear that they would unable to defeat the Beast without each other's cooperation. * Super Strength: The Hellhound is incredibly strong. This was demonstrated when Parrish knocked Theo Raeken out with one punch and flipped over Stiles' Jeep with ease while Stiles was still inside of it. It even had enough strength to possibly rival the Beast by blocking its strong strikes, though he had to this with two hands due to the immense size difference between them. After the McCall Pack successfully trapped a Ghost Rider in a cage and surrounded it with Mountain Ash, the Hellhound was compelled by the Ghost Rider to break the mountain ash barrier; when both Scott and Liam attempted to stop him, they were both forced to sync their efforts and push off from the bars of the cage and lift the Hellhound from the ground just to knock him back and prevent the Hellhound from getting closer. * Super-Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: Like most supernatural creatures, the Hellhound is very fast, easily faster than any normal human. The Hellhound appears to be one of Teen Wolf's most swift creatures, as it was running so fast that it easily kept up with the pace of the Beast of Gevaudan, and was able to completely clear up the blood and body left after Donovan Donati's death within moments so that it appeared as though no one had ever been there. * Super Senses: The Hellhound's heightened senses allow them to see, smell or hear things that normal humans cannot, though the exact range of this power has yet to be defined. Halwyn demonstrated a very acute sense of hearing, which he could use to identify people simply by listening to their specific heart rate. When their eyes glow with hellfire, their eyesight is enhanced enough to see in the dark and to perceive supernatural phenomena not otherwise visible to human sight, such as the Nemeton. *'Shapeshifting:' The Hellhound has the ability to transform the bodies of their human hosts into Hellhound form, which involves glowing reddish-orange eyes, retractable claws and fangs that are deadly sharp, and skin that has the appearance of black volcanic rock with veins of molten lava running through it. The Hellhound can also create flames that cover their entire body, which it can selectively use to protect or ignite; for example, the flames caused a Chimera named Corey to burst into flames and sustain third-degree burns over his entire body, while a Banshee, Lydia Martin, was protected by the flames when Cerberus wrapped his flaming body around her to protect her and the bystanders from her overpowered Banshee wail. When the Hellhound is being compelled by a Ghost Rider of the Wild Hunt (or, in Garrett Douglas' case, a supernatural being who has taken the power of a Ghost Rider), their glowing eyes will turn from blazing orange-red to bright blue-green, reflecting the same color as the Wild Hunt's mystical energy. * Accelerated Healing: The Hellhound has been shown to heal from mild to moderate wounds extremely quickly. Parrish has had his abdomen clawed open and his chest impaled with a pipe, both of which healed completely within an hour. It appears that the Hellhound's healing ability is related to its fire, as the wounds are shown to literally smoke until the tissue is regenerated. This healing happens much quicker when the Hellhound is in control; when their human vessel is in control, their healing is remarkably decreased in speed. * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: The Hellhound possesses the ability to produce extremely hot flames from within their body, which they can use for many different effects. The Hellhound, while in Parrish's body, has been seen using the flames his body creates to set fire to the bodies of the dead Chimeras whose supernatural secret he was protecting; to enhance his fighting by using flaming fists to hit opponents; and using it as a defensive mechanism, such as when Corey grabbed him and was subsequently set ablaze. This fire does not always need to be harmful, though, as the Hellhound has also used it to protect Lydia Martin and the bystanders from her Banshee scream. In addition to this, the Hellhound can also generate extreme heat without the use of its flames in order to increase the temperature of a room, or to heat up objects; for example, Parrish/Cerberus used this ability to melt through the bars to his jail cell. Parrish has used his thermokinetic ability to great effect during the war with the hunters, as he was able to send out a wave of heat that made the hunter's guns glow orange, forcing them to drop them. ** Fire Immunity: Due to their pyrokinetic and thermokinetic abilities, the Hellhound is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire. Jordan Parrish was once doused in gasoline and set ablaze, and the only negative side effect that occurred was that his clothing melted; otherwise, he suffered no burns or injuries of any kind. Fire is even able to bring the Hellhound into control. * Harbinger Connection: The Hellhound (and the Wild Hunt in general) has a mysterious connection to other Harbingers of Death, specifically Banshees. The Hellhound possessing Jordan Parrish has a particularly strong connection to Lydia Martin, an exceptionally powerful Banshee with whom Jordan is close friends. Through this connection, Lydia's Banshee spirit is able to inform the Hellhound when there's a body he needs to deal with or to give him other warnings if necessary. Likewise, the Hellhound can also locate Lydia when she is in trouble. ** Premonitions: As part of the Harbinger Connection, the Hellhound can experience premonitions (most often in the form of dreams, but they can also occur when the Hellhound and/or its vessel is awake) that depict the future in which they are retrieving the bodies of the dead Chimeras (or dead supernaturals) and bringing them to the Nemeton to be burned in their ritual. However, since the future is ever-changing, those who are dead in the Hellhounds' dream may not end up that way if the event that caused their death can be stopped. *'Rift Manipulation': Due to its connection to the Wild Hunt (as well as his pyrokinetic powers), the Hellhound is able to safely cross through rifts in the fabric of reality and can use its strength to manually open a rift so that others can safely travel through it as well. This was demonstrated when Garrett Douglas, who was controlling Cerberus/Parrish, compelled them to forcefully open a hole in the rift so that the two of them could pass through. * Supernatural Immunity: Like Banshees, the Hellhound is immune to several types of supernatural phenomenon. Electricity, including that produced by Kitsune and Chimeras with electrokinetic abilities (like Josh Diaz), have no effect on the Hellhound, nor will Kanima venom paralyze them like it does other humans and supernatural creatures. They also are immune to Mountain Ash, due in part because their pyrokinesis can literally burn out the mystical energy that creates the barrier.}} Weaknesses The Hellhound is implied to be reborn on Earth in the body of a human when it has a duty to fulfill, such as the Hellhound's current mission is to defeat The Beast of Gevaudan and possibly protect the Nemeton. When the Hellhound is possessing a human, they are only partially active, as they spend most of the daytime hours in human form where their control is suppressed, and therefore their vessel is usually ignorant to their true nature. Additionally, they are more vulnerable during the daylight hours, as it usually isn't until after nightfall that they take their Hellhound form. Fire is currently the only known thing that can reliably force the transformation from Human to Hellhound so as to counter this weakness. Additionally, because of their dual nature, their actions while in Hellhound form can be unpredictable. The dual nature is implied to be the reason why the Hellhound was losing his battle against the Beast, as it is fighting against Parrish's spirit for control. Ghost Riders are able to exert some control over Hellhounds, as the Ghost Rider captured by the McCall Pack compelled Cerberus/Parrish to use his fire to burn away the Mountain Ash barrier trapping him and nearly caused them to free him. After consuming the pineal gland from the aforementioned Ghost Rider, Garrett Douglas gained some aspects of their power, allowing him to take control of Cerberus/Parrish by stating, "Steigen, Höllenhund!", which is German for "Mount, Hellhound!" This allowed Garrett to force the Hellhound to open a rift so the two of them could safely travel to the Phantom Train Station. Additionally, Ghost Rider weapons, such as their pistols, are able to temporarily deactivate a Hellhound's power by extinguishing its flames and forcing it back into human form. All of the aforementioned weaknesses leave a Hellhound vulnerable to the whims of the Wild Hunt. Taking too much physical harm can also weaken and force a Hellhound back into its human form, such as impalment by metal bars or even claws. This leaves them open to threats of a mundane level as their human form lacks most of their supernatural durability. Halwyn was thought to have been killed by merely being shot in the head after being heavily wounded by Parrish and Liam. It was later revealed that the bullet only neutralized Halwyn as the bullet in his brain was keeping him in a death-like state, however after having the bullet removed, he immediately revived but the silver fragments from the bullet remained in his brain and it slowly killed him as it liquified, meaning that sufficient brain trauma can kill a Hellhound. Another possible weakeness is that despite the spirit's age, the host does not inherent the spirit's experience as while Parrish had the ancient Cerberus as his spirit, he was still unable to defeat Halwyn who had been a host for longer than Parrish though it is unknown how old Halwyn's Hellhound spirit was. Known Hellhound Vessels ---- Jordan Parrish Hellhound Vessel; September 2011-Present Parrish was first possessed by the Hellhound when he was in Afghanistan in the autumn of 2011 (which took place during the Season 3 episode Alpha Pact. He was attempting to defuse a bomb, but when he cut the wrong wire, it blew up in his face at the exact same moment that the Nemeton in Beacon Hills was being reawakened by a surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski. The reawakened Nemeton somehow caused the Hellhound to be reborn into Parrish's body, which Parrish himself had no recollection of happening until the Argents helped him remember in The Sword and the Spirit. When the Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors in hopes of resurrecting The Beast of Gevaudan began to fail and risked the exposure of the supernatural world, the Hellhound within Parrish was activated, and he began unknowingly taking the dead Chimera bodies and leaving them at the Nemeton, thus protecting the secret. Parrish began dreaming about the sacrifices, but he didn't learn until recently that they weren't dreams, but are actually true visions. Parrish finally "met" the Hellhound within him after Lydia Martin, Chris Argent, and Gerard Argent used a machine to lower his temperature so Parrish could access the Hellhound's consciousness so they could learn more about what they were dealing with. During this conversation, the Hellhound stated that Jordan Parrish's body was a means to an end, and implied that he was dead due to the losing battle they were currently fighting against the Beast, which the Hellhound seems to be destined to battle. However, Lydia, as the Banshee, stated that the Hellhound wouldn't survive without Parrish and vice-versa before telling them to remember the exact moment Parrish died, which gave Parrish back control over his body once again. Afterward, it seemed that the Hellhound and Parrish finally began to coexist peacefully with each other, with Cerberus giving Parrish the ability to access his powers at his will rather than Cerberus' own. ---- Halwyn † Hellhound Vessel; Late 19th/Early 20th Century - 2013 Little is known about Halwyn; what has been revealed thus far is that he has been possessing his current vessel since at least 1912, if not longer, and that his role is to capture and/or re-imprison the entity known as the Anuk-ite, should it escape its prison. Halwyn is dedicated to his mission and demonstrated that he was willing to do whatever it took to catch the creature once again, he was later killed by Tamora Monroe, he was later able to be resurrected long enough to pass on information about Anuk-ike. ---- Mythology Trivia * Banshees, particularly Lydia Martin, have a unique connection with the Hellhound due to the fact that they're both harbingers of death. * So far, the Hellhound has been shown to be nearly unstoppable; though they are vulnerable in their human form, any life-threatening injury will cause them to revert to Hellhound form, at least until they are fully healed. ** A bullet to the head can neutralize a weakened Hellhound and sufficent brain trauma such as bullet fragments in the brain can kill a Hellhound. * The Hellhound seems destined to face the resurrected The Beast of Gevaudan. Parrish is the only being known to survive an encounter with it thus far, though Parrish admitted he knew he was losing in their last fights. * It has been suggested that Parrish will need to evolve to be able to beat the Beast as the Hellhound, possibly implying that there may be a way for Parrish and the Hellhound to coexist in one body rather than fighting back and forth for control. * The internal battle between the Hellhound and Jordan Parrish shares many similarities to the battle between the Beast and Mason Hewitt, the teenage Chimera acting as its host, as well as Kira Yukimura and the battle she's facing with her inner Kitsune spirit. * It is unknown where the Hellhound resides when it isn't possessing a human vessel on Earth. * When Jordan Parrish and Lydia Martin touched the Nemeton together, the rings of the stump began to glow bright gold, indicating the connection between the two harbingers of death and the once-powerful tree. * In Season 3B's Anchors, Stiles Stilinski made a somewhat-joking comment about how he was not prepared for the possibility of the creature for whom they were searching (which ultimately turned out to be the werecoyote Malia Tate) turning out to be a "three-headed hound of hell." Since Jordan Parrish was introduced as a character in this season who was drawn to Beacon Hills by the Nemeton, it is possible that this was foreshadowing the Hellhound's introduction in Season 4 and Season 5. Gallery Bestiary the wild hunt.png -hellhound.png Free parrish.jpg Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 11 The Last Chimera Parrish' Eyes.png Parrish saves chris.jpg Parrish eyes 4.png Parrish eyes 3.png Parrish flames.png Parrishn with girl.jpg Parrish on fire.png Claws on hound.png Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 11 The Last Chimera Hellhound Claws.png Teen Wolf Season 5 promo burning parrish.png Parrish vc corey.png Parrish exploding.png Fire tree.png Hellhound melts through gate.png Hellhound immune to kanima venom.png Hellhound immune to electricity.png Hellhound Claws.png Hellhound burns through mountain Ash barrier (2).png Hellhound burns through mountain Ash barrier (1).png Corey makes a grave mistake.png Hellhound burning Corey.png Hellhound staring down a mere obstacle.png Corey engulfed in Hellhound fire.png Hellhound's skin.png Parrish transformed.png Hellhound approaches.png Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hellhounds Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spiritual Creatures